Cultures
by Jet556
Summary: AU. Culture: The customs, arts, social institutions, and achievements of a particular nation, people, or other social group.
1. Greek

**Welcome everyone. Originally the next Ping File story would be coming but then I got the idea of for this by having OC Venus Kellerman having been raised in Japanese cultures. Enjoy and review.**

 **Greek**

Basil Hagen was German-Irish on his father's side but on his mother's side he was Greek-Italian. Of all of his ancestors, Basil held the ancient Greeks in the highest regards and would overlook things such as their bloodlust, their looking down on all non-Greeks as hedonistic barbarians and well as their treating women as only good for childbearing and slaves to passion. When one of those was brought up, he would briefly become uncomfortable. Basil was a good guy but he was far from perfect with him putting the Greeks on antiquity being one of his flaws.

Basil's opinion of the Greeks' influence upon the Romans was one thing he was immensely proud of. The heavy influence upon the mythology was something he loved greatly. If not for the Romans the tales of Heracles, or Hercules as they had called him, would have faded into obscurity outside of Greece.

"So what is your opinion of the ancient Greek having had a thing for Egypt and Phoenicia?" asked Cam Martinez, a friend of Basil, one morning as they walked together.

"Huh?" asked Basil in response. He wasn't exactly sure what Cam was talking about.

"How the Greeks borrowed the math, philosophy, science, religion, writing and some customs." Elaborated Cam.

"Pick one example." Requested Basil.

"Okay, how about the Dionysia?" asked Cam. "It was probably based on an Egyptian festival dedicated to Osiris."

"Egypt and Greece are rather close to another, Dionysus and Osiris are both fertility and agriculture gods who were dismembered and brought back to life, don't you think it is possible that neighbors can influence each other in some way?" asked Basil.

"Okay then, how about Naucratis?" asked Cam.

"What about Naucratis?"

"The Pharaoh Amasis II was partial to the Greeks and knew how much they loved Egypt that Amasis gave the city of Naucratis, which was much smaller initially."

"Naucratis was inhabited by Greeks, Phoenicians and native Egyptians prior to Aamasis giving it to the Greeks. He was just giving it to the people of that city that had served him best." Replied Basil.

"What about Alexander the Great conquering Egypt?" asked Cam.

"He only conquered Egypt because the Persian king Darius was ruling it!" exclaimed Basil. "By conquering Persia he conquered Egypt! I will hear no more of this! Change the subject!"


	2. Japanese

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Japanese**

Venus Kellerman was of German, Italian and Taiwanese descent but was raised in Japanese culture. Her father had a deep admiration for Japanese culture and so lived in Japan and when he died four years after his wife Venus was adopted by a friend of her father who was of the Japanese ethnicity.

Venus was aware of how the Americans fetishized her culture, for whatever her ancestry was she identified as the culture she was raised in. She was even capable of acknowledging the fact that the Japanese had adapted many of their cultural traits from the Chinese, most notably their writing systems and Chinese Buddhism, which was combined with the native Shinto faith. Even then the modern Japanese seemed to have a thing for America and Britain, with the finding of gratuitous English of varying coherence on many things sometimes to the point with no knowledge of the meaning causing Venus, whose adoptive father had made it a custom of speaking in a different language but never Japanese at every meal so he forced his children to learn them regardless if he had fathered them or not, to burst out laughing sometimes.

Something that Venus also acknowledged was that the Japanese had borrowed many political ideas from Germany and Prussia, as they were the dominant powers when Japan was modernizing. That was why the Japanese parliament was called the Diet.

While Venus did not have the fascination for American and British culture, there was a fascination that Venus had that was very much a Japanese thing. The Japanese had a fascination with French food, fashion and aesthetics. Venus did indeed have a thing for French food, fashion and aesthetic. She did indeed wear a beret whenever she wore a kimono, which was often even though wearing a kimono in modern times on a daily basis was limited to older ladies and geishas but the kimono was required wear in such disciplined pastime circles as tea ceremonies or flower-arranging, which Venus was noted by many to have very much enjoyed. Women of any age could wear a kimono to any kid of party, get-together or celebration. Outside those contexts, women's kimonos were rarely seen and Venus was finding a way to use one as every wear all the time and with the casual wearing of kimono gaining momentum she was essentially wearing almost all the time. A Japanese fascination she had little love for however was the Lolita fashion, inspired by the Victorian era.

She travelled in the same social circles as Basil Hagen, Cam Martinez and the rest and if there was anything that caused a discussion it was cultures.


	3. Korean

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Korean**

The group of friends ended up meeting at Basil's house on day. It was strange but for all of Basil's glorifying of his Greek ancestors there was little to show any admiration for them in them home. There was some Homer and Sophocles on the bookshelf but besides that little to show any admiration for his ancestors.

The first friend to arrive was Lee Ping. He was of Korean ancestry but had little interest in the culture. Still Cam had given Lee some information about Korea's culture through history and thus the first thing he said to Basil was when he stepped through the door was: "You know Korea used to call itself the 'Small Middle Kingdom?'"

"What?" asked Basil, not knowing what Lee was talking about until he pieced it together. "Wait a minute, they were fond of all things Chinese?"

"Only things of the Han dynasties." Stated Lee. "Today the people of South Korea only have a thing for America."

"Why?" asked Basil.

"Of all things why America?" asked Lee in response. "I don't know but with most media coming from America I can see why. It seems to be either America, Britain or Japan these days."

"I enjoy British entertainment." Commented Basil. "The might, the majesty, all the things we Canadians have at Stratford and something that is not to be found in American entertainment."

"I seem to remember you using those words to describe some American movies." Stated Lee. "'Dead Again' for instance. Or should I use some more examples?"

"Lee…"

"'Much Ado About Nothing'…"

"Stop."

"'Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'…"

"I did say those movies had might and majesty, didn't I?" asked Basil.

"Yes, you did." Replied Lee. "Maybe the South Koreans can see more might and majesty in American culture than you think there actually is."

"So, what kind of Korean is your ancestry exactly?" asked Basil. "I always wondered."

"My great-grandpa came to Canada from North Korea." Stated Lee. "My grandpa was born here and did some travelling resulting in my dad being born in Winchester, England."

"Where Alfred the Great held court." Commented Basil.

"Leading to my dad being named Alfred." Stated Lee. "As for my mom she was born in South Korea."


	4. French

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **French**

Cam Martinez, Tina Kwee and Venus Kellerman all arrived at the same time. The moment they stepped through the door, Cam started talking.

"Basil, do you ever think about the French culture?" he asked.

"Cam, you know I don't like the French!" exclaimed Basil. Tina and Venus both gave each other a look. Here was coming another episode of Basil's anti-French attitude solely because he had been French exempt.

"During the middle ages and the seventeenth culture there was a French fashion where courtliness was done like how it was in the French culture and spoke the French culture." Stated Cam.

"From the days of William the Conqueror to Edward II the English court was Norman!" exclaimed Basil. "Of course they would speak French and do things the French way!"

"They were fascinated by the ancient Romans by the time of the revolution." Said Cam. "The French, not everyone else."

"Their capital was a Roman city!" exclaimed Basil. "Of course they'd be fascinated by ancient Rome!"

"Well what about their interest in Egypt?" asked Cam.

"It was only because of Napoleon!" replied Basil.


	5. Scandinavian

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Scandinavian**

Scandinavia was the area that was comprised of Denmark, Norway and Sweden. Holger Holgaart was from Denmark, the name 'Holger' in fact being the name of a Danish folk hero known as Holger Danske who was more famously known as Ogier the Dane. There was a general fascination with Scandinavian culture, which caused Basil to be uncomfortable because he was under the belief that the only reason that Holger was in their social circle was less to do with him being their friend and more to do with a fascination with his culture.

If it was just general fascination of the Vikings or Norsemen as they were properly called, as Viking means "To Go Raiding", it usually had to do with admiration of the Scandinavian welfare system. In the 1950's and 1960's the Sewdish movies of Ingmar Bergamn were immensely popular in America and across all of Europe. In Canada they didn't get that much notice. It was also important on the music scene with many metal heads coming from Swden.

When Holger arrived at Basil's house, there was an immediate flock of people around him. Given that Basil's guests included Lee, Cam, Tina and Venus as well as Holger it was not that big of a flock.

With a cup of tea in his hand, Basil could only stare. Given how Lee called Scandinavia "Viking Lang", Basil was quite certain that Lee had an interest in the Norsemen more than anything. Granted Basil did have his interest in the Norsemen as well but like Cam it came from a strictly historical standpoint. It did not have to do with the belief that all things Scandinavian were Viking. After all the Viking Age had ended in 1066.


	6. The Subject of Atlantis

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Subject of Atlantis**

Eventually the discussions of the get-together had taken an interesting turn. It was Lee who caused it with one question.

"Sure, Atlantis is a part of Greek mythology but if it is located near somewhere like Ireland or the Americas then whose culture does it truly belong to?"

The question caused Basil to turn his head from Venus, whom he had been talking with in a most civil nature. Basil was always civil with Venus. That was because he both adored and coveted her. When it came to Venus, Basil was full of both adoration and ardor. He was adoring and concupiscent. He was a Casanova with an actual ugliness to match Giacomo Casanova's actual ugliness, since that drawing of Giacomo by his brother Francesco should not be trusted. How much Basil was like Giacomo Casanoca however was up to debate. Giacomo Casanova had been a soldier, a spy, a diplomat, an adventurer and a librarian whose extensive but unreliable autobiography established his eternal fame as a lover. Casanova had also been more of a gentle degenerate whom really was looking for love but with women who were locked in loveless political marriages and was noted for having not being much in the looks department and that does not mean he was handsome or average in appearance. He was also one of the few 18th century men who bathed almost regularly and asked the same of his lovers. When the affairs were over, most of Casanova's ex-lovers still liked him and he was reputably quite the gentleman. Due to an aversion to firearms, supposedly because he actually couldn't shoot straight, Basil would never be a soldier. As for being a spy there was too much deskwork for Basil's liking. When it came to being a diplomat Basil could be a diplomat if he wanted to, he was just more interested in being an author and stage actor. He enjoyed adventure so being an adventurer was possible and his love of books meant he could be a librarian. As for Basil's autobiography, the only thing that was reliable was the description of his appearance and he had multiplied the amount of friends and lovers he had by three giving him more than he actually would ever have. Basil was quite gentle and could be something of a degenerate when he felt like it. He truly was looking for love but since there weren't loveless political relationships there was only half a similarity. Basil did bathe everyday he was very big on cleanliness. As for his ex-lovers liking him that would be lying but he was something of a gentleman.

"What?" asked Basil. "What's that?"

"Marvel Comics used to have Atlantis located near Antarctica, which is one of the theorized locations." Stated Lee. "Antarctica is not colonized. Whose culture does it belong to? The Greeks because they named it?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Basil.

"But Troy was a Hittite dependency." Pointed out Cam. "Should Atlantis not be considered an Antarctican dependency in that case?"

"There are no Antarcticans!" exclaimed Basil. His outburst caused more than a little bit of laughter from some present.

"Then what would the Atlanteans be?" asked Tina. Basil could only roll his eyes. It was like they were ganging up on him. A popular thing was backing Basil into a corner with these culture discussions.

"Something absurd probably!" said Basil. "The men would probably be covered in scaly green skin, have large eyes and catfish-like whiskers!"

This all caused a stop to the ganging up on Basil. When Basil let his creative juices going in his head, everyone started to get interested.

"What women look like?" asked Holger.

"Caucasian with large eyes and minor fish-like features." Replied Basil, taking a seat in a chair.

"I must admit those sound better than just blue skinned people." Confessed Venus.


	7. The Mixing of Cultures

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **The Mixing of Cultures**

Basil Hagen had nothing against the mixing of cultures. In fact, he applauded it and there was none he applauded more than the Normans.

"The descendants of Norseman whose leader swore fealty to Charles the Simple was what they started as…" Said Basil. "They assimilated and mixed with the native Franks and Gallo-Romans—"

"Gallo-Romans?" asked Lee.

"Romanized Gauls." Replied Cam.

Lee gave a nod. He knew what Romanized meant. He knew what Gauls were. Thus there was no need for further explanation.

"Their descendants ultimately adopted the Carolingian cultures of West Francia." Continued Basil. "I wonder if it was all that that ultimately led to their victory at Hastings. The mixing of different seeds can lead to the most beautiful of flowers and ones with roots stronger than their ancestor's."

"What?" asked Tina. She had no idea where Basil was going now. Everyone had pretty much understood the flower metaphor until he got to the roots. "What is this talk about roots? Do you go around uprooting flowers Basil to see how strong the roots are?"

"I do not and I am not exactly sure what I meant but you must admit it sounds quite profound." Commented Basil.

Venus gave a small laugh while Lee gave a confused and Cam exclaimed: "No! The roots metaphor makes no sense!"

"Lets have other people make that decision." Said Basil.

"What other people?" asked Holger. "No one here but us."


	8. The Party's End

**Welcome back everyone. Ever since the introduction of Venus I've wanted to make Basil more of a half-sympathetic character. I want him to be someone likable but at the same time unlikable. I keep trying to get that done as seen in this chapter's first paragraph Enjoy and review.**

 **The Party's End**

To distribute his genes about by fecundating divers women, engage in premarital and extramarital affairs, to have myriad coital consorts, all of these things Basil intended. Basil, as it must be stated many times, was not perfect. His grievous bug was quite possibly, and by that it actually means most certainly, his ardor and fornication. Basil was without commitment, barbarity, anguish, bitterness, gourmandism, arrogance, affectation, impulsiveness, inculpability, obsessiveness, pettiness, selfishness, selflessness, self-reliance, perfectionism, hebetude and choler ninety percent of the time and during that ten percent it was not always the same flaw at the same time. Basil was aberrant make no mistake but he was adorable at times.

When the party was over and the only one left at Basil's was Venus and that was only because Basil had asked her to stay a while longer once it was over. Of course, Tina had been in earshot when he had asked Venus this and given Basil's character the first thing on Tina's mind was to hit Basil across the back of the head, which she did of course do. Tina was like Basil's sister in some ways even if Basil detested siblings, ironic considering he'd go on to be wedded twice, Venus being the following bride, with him having three children from the first wedlock, of course whether or not the eldest child was his is up for debate since the paternity test would yield a strange result, four from the wedlock with Venus and one misbegotten child.

Upon being hit across the back of the head, Basil exclaimed: "It's not what you'll think!"

"Uh huh, Venus will give me the details tomorrow over coffee." Commented Tina.

Once Basil did have Venus alone, he just sat her down on a couch and took a seat next to her.

"I have something to acknowledge." Said Basil. "I both adore and covet you."

"Is that it?" asked Venus.

"What do you mean 'Is that it?'" asked Basil in return.

"Everyone already knows how you feel about me." Replied Venus. "It is as obvious as how you overlook the less respected parts of Ancient Greek culture."


	9. Obvious Hair

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Obvious Hair**

The following day, Basil was at a coffee shop with Lee and Cam. They both listened to him go on and on until he finally asked a question.

"Is it something about me?" asked Basil. "Is it my hair?" Basil's hair was completely white due to a great scare he once had.

"Yes, Basil, that's exactly it." Replied Lee sarcastically. "It is your hair."

"Yeah, you have obvious hair!" added Cam completely serious.

"Obvious hair?" asked Lee, turning to Cam with an incredulous look on his face. "What does that mean? I have hair, you have, hair, we all have hair! How can someone have obvious hair?"

"If this were a sitcom people would be laughing." Returned Cam.

"I don't hear anyone laughing." Stated Basil. "So this isn't a sitcom."

"It would probably be taken off the air after one episode if it was." Commented Lee.

"Yeah, I'm too dull a person to make an interesting character." Said Basil. "We all are."

"One man's dull is another man's interesting." Countered Cam.


	10. Venus

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Venus**

Alone in her home, Venus looked at a Japanese painting that had belonged to her adoptive father. Having been raised in Japanese culture, she sometimes wondered what the real her was. Was she the product of the culture she had been raised in? Was she the product of all the good people in her life regardless what her culture was? She really wasn't sure.

Culturally, she identified as Japanese even if she wasn't ethnically but she had been raised in Japanese culture. Her nationality however was something that left he torn. Having grown up in Japan was her nationality Japanese or was she Canadian due to now living in Canada? A person could hold dual-citizenships. Then what did that make her? Japanese-Canadian? Canadian-Japanese? She just wasn't sure.

Until Venus had figured it out, she would just consider her identity as herself regardless of culture or nationality or even ethnicity. She was just Venus Kellerman.

 **The End**


End file.
